1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a portable electric light with a hinged cover and integral cooling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small compact lighting fixtures that provide a high level of illumination are inherently difficult to design. Such high powered fixtures usually require ancillary cooling means and cumbersome heat transfer parts. To overcome these problems, the inventor devised an intense illumination light that includes oppositely hinged dual cover members. The cover members provided interior access and also functioned to dissipate heat through multiple venting slots. The light is described in copending patent application Ser. No. 234,945 filed Feb. 17, 1981 and is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,404.